An Impossible Love
by mannyfan
Summary: Manny's falls for an older guy who just happens to be her new year Teacher making Craig very jealous. Liberty goes through a troubling transformation involving too much drinking and drug abuse how can a new student help.
1. Default Chapter

**Manny's falls for an older guy who just happens to be her new year Teacher making Craig very jealous. Liberty goes through a troubling transformation involving too much drinking and drug abuse how can a new student help.**

**An Impossible Love**

**Is this anyway to live I thought to myself as I sunk into the house late stumbling all over the place giggling and laughing. Once again I was drunk this was the third night in a row and still I hadn't learned my listen my dad and beaten me over and over again and still I hadn't learned. I still proceeded to get drunk. I accidentally tripped over the couch and struggled to get up but after a few failed tries. I gave up I mean how could I go on I had drunk nine beers I was beyond drunk. I laid their for awhile then the lamp next to the couch shined on. ****"Damn can that light get any brighter"**** I whispered **

**"Liberty Carol Vandant are you drunk" My mom whispered in a shout like tone**

**"No Mom don't be silly I'm not drunk I'm um....under the influence of alcohol that's all" ****I said giggling**

**"Liberty this isn't funny this is the third time this your lucky your father didn't catch you this tine he'd have a fit go to your room now!" My mom shouted**

**"Mom I'm sorry...." I said in a whisper**

**"Liberty just go I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible you start school tomorrow" My mom said to me as I got up going to my room I hated disappointing my parents**

**"****Can you believe he goes with Manny Santos" ****I heard one girl at the party say**

**"****More like Manny Slutos she still a huge slut I mean you'd think she'd learn after last year but she's still going around having sex with people Jt deserves so much better"**** The other girl said**

**"Well you know the only reason he's dating her is to get some"**** The first girl said**

**I walked past them and gave them an evil glare and they just started giggling. Jt put his arm around me more securely and rolled his eyes at the girls making me feel better.**

**"****Thanks Jt" ****I said to him he just gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and said "****Don't worry about it there's Spinner and Paige let's say hi" ****Jt said pulling me toward them excitedly I pulled away "****What's wrong sweetie" He asked sweetly "He's over there" ****I said clearly talking about the one and only Craig Manning "****I thought you were over him" Jt asked "I am but ....just never mind let's just go" ****I said knowing he wouldn't have a good time if we didn't go over sometimes I felt as if sometimes he was showing me off then other times when we were around Paige I felt as if he really wanted to be with her because she was better had a better reputation way cooler and prettier and definitely wasn't a slut like me**

**"****Okay just act like he's not there"**** Jt said practically dragging me over there**

**"Hey ****Hun ****"Paige greeted me**

**"****Hey ****Paige"**** I said faking a little enthusiasm**

**"****Hey Jt.....Manny"**** Spinner said coldly towards the end mentioning me he didn't like me much since last year **

**"****Hey Spin"****Jt said giving me an ignore it look but I didn't know hoe many times tonight I could just ignore things **

**"Um....Hey Manny" ****Craig said softly **

**"Yeah Hey Craig" ****I said feeling Jt grab me tighter**

**Craig looked at me then to the ground and then stuffed his hands in his pockets going silent.**

**"Um I should go nice talking to you" ****Craig said walking away sighing I had to admit I felt guilty**

**"Jt I'll be back let me talk to him" ****I said pulling away**

**"Remember what happened the last time you went to talk to ****him ****"Spinner said coldly Paige punched him softly in the arm ****"Spin can you not be a jerk"**** Paige said rolling her eyes at him**

**I just looked at Jt and he nodded. I walked over to Craig who was now standing on the other side of the room.**

**"Hey why did leave so quick"**** I asked standing behind him he quickly turned around to face me**

**"Oh I could see that you didn't want me there and neither did Jt" ****Craig said looking down**

**"Craig we're friends let's starting acting like it let's forget about last year okay" ****I said smiling at him he quickly looked up**

**"What about Jt what's he going to think" ****Craig asked looking over in his direction looking at him staring at us**

**"He doesn't control who I am or not friends with" ****I said looking at Craig hopping he'd agree**

**"Okay friends" ****Craig said smiling **

**"Thanks" ****I said giving him a small hug**

**"Um....Manny maybe we should take this friends thing slower Jt doesn't look to happy" ****Craig said nodding in Jt's direction who was looking upset and Spinner looking as if he was saying something like ****"I told you"**** I quickly said goodbye to Craig and walked back over to Jt,Paige and Spinner**

**"What was that about"**** Jt said sounding upset**

**"What was what about Jt" ****I asked **

**"You hugging Craig as in Craig your ex" ****Jt said getting angrier **

**"Can we talk about this in private"**** I said pulling Jt's arm upstairs getting questionable looks for people but not caring**

**I opened a door a saw an empty room and closed the door. "****Okay we're in Private soo..." ****I walked up to Jt and gave him a long kiss on the lips ****"Jt we're just friends okay I with you not Craig you"**** I said giving him another kiss**

**"So you don't still care about him"**** Jt asked ****"Jt of course I care about him but just as a friend nothing more nothing less" ****I said giving him a reassuring kiss**

**"****Okay I'm sorry I just saw**** you**** give him a hug and thought I'm just sorry"**** Jt said hugging me **

**"****It's okay let's just go back down to the party and have fun" ****I said turning toward the door**

**"Hold on a sec" ****Jt said pulling me back kissing me passionately we slowly fell back on to the bed continuing to make-out until Jt started to unbuckle my belt buckle I quickly lift myself up **

**"Jt I can't" ****I said getting up**

**"What why not" ****Jt asked**

**"It just doesn't feel right okay not right now"**** I said buckling my buckle**

**"But it felt right with Craig when he had a girlfriend great"**** Jt said angrily I couldn't believe him I looked at him in disbelief I could feel my eyes tearing up I quickly slapped him and ran out of the room hearing him call my name I didn't stop I quickly ran down the steps feeling the hot tears stream down my face and seeing everyone looking at me I quickly grabbed my coat and ran out of the party I quickly ran down the block then I quickly ran into the street "****Manny wait!" ****I heard Craig scream from behind me I slowly turned around tears still coming down ****"What happened are you okay****" He asked walking towards me ****"Craig I'm fine just leave me alone okay"** **I said turning to cross the street when Craig started shouting ****"Manny look out" ****He screamed I quickly turned around and saw a car coming towards me almost hitting me but it stopped just in time only nudging me making me fall back a little Craig quickly ran over to me and the person in the car got out as Craig helped me up I looked at the person who had almost hit me and there before was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen he was a cross between Asthon Kutcher and Justin Timberlake I was in a trance**

**"Manny are you okay"**** Craig asked snapping me out of my trance **

**"Yeah I'm fine it was just a nudge" ****I said not taking my eyes off of him he looked in his early twenty**

**"Are you sure Miss um...Manny" ****He said in a very strong voice that almost dropped me to my knees**

**"Yeah I'm fine****" I said finally snapping out of my trance **

**"Okay well do you guys need a ride home"**** He asked I was right about to scream out a yes but Craig spoke before me ****"No I'll walk her home thanks for the offer"**** Craig said in a protective kind of tone**

**"Okay I'm just glad your okay um...Miss" ****He said getting back into his car and giving us one last glance then driving off I wanted to kill Craig **

"**Here**** take my jackets come on Manny I'll walk you home"**** Craig said placing his jacket over my shoulders ****"Thanks a lot Craig "**** I thought to myself thinking about that gorgeous guy that just drove off then what with Jt reentered my head and I started to tear up again Craig quickly took notice ****"What's wrong" ****He asked stopping ****"Nothing it's just back at the party Jt....he..."**** I started getting choked up Craig's eyes grew wide ****"Did he hurt you if he hurt you Manny I'll"**** Craig turning to go back to the party ****"No Craig It wasn't like that he wanted to have sex with me then when I didn't he got upset had said something really hurtful" ****I said looking down at ground feeling a tear stream down **

**"****Something about me and you last year"**** He asked I just nodded my head "****Well forget about him come over to my house Angie and Joey's there just to get your mind off things besides Angie hasn't seen you since you were in grade eight"**** He said **

**"Are you sure I mean my parents are out for the night but are sure Joey wouldn't mind"**** I asked **

**"I'm positive come on I mean I know you didn't plan to spend your not with a eight year old and thirty year old but it'll be ****fun ****_"He__ said smiling I still had tears coming down but I still managed to let out a small laugh_**

**"Okay ****fine ****"I said as we continued down the street**


	2. Second Strike

**An Impossible Love**

Chapter Two: Second Strike

**I fought to stay a sleep but as much as I fought it I had to wake up my alarm was ringing like crazy. Why is it whenever you're having the most awesome dream something always interrupt? Craig was beating the crap out of Jt for breaking my heart and I even got to make-out with that cute god that hit me last night. Speaking of last night I had a really great time giving what happened with Jt Joey was so funny and Angie was a darling it had been awhile since my family had been together my dad I think ever since I could remember worked all kinds of hours I never really got to see him. My mom just started working late hours she said did it to get more money but I think she did it to spend less time with me I could just look at her and see thought it was her fault that I had gotten pregnant and every time she looked at me I reminded her of what a disgrace I am to her she won't admit it but it's in her eyes I just know. **

**"****Manny you better get up I'm leaving" ****My brother shouted he was obviously the only home once again my mom and dad left him in "charge" he's a seventeen year old guy please like he would really look after me I partied all the time, had girls over sometimes never even came home until the next day **

**"Whatever I'm up" ****I shouted getting out of bed I stretched my arms out and let out a soft yawn I opened the door to my brother standing next to it**

**_"So where __you last night that Jt dude called a million times"_**

_**"Well I hope you told him I had dropped off the face of the earth because I never want to talk to him"**_

**"Um....may I ask why you've been going out a lot lately I mean did he...you know "hurt you" or something because if...."**** He started looking actually concerned**

**"No he didn't do anything like that I was just wrong about him I thought he was different that's all okay just drop it" ****I said getting a little angry replaying what happened in my mind**

**"Well I'm not going to be home after school or later tonight can you stay with Emma or something" ****He asked walking towards the steps**

**"Yeah whatever dad or mom not going to be home tonight either" ****I asked sounding like a disappointed three-year old**

**"Sorry Short-cake they're still out of town" He asked walking down the steps and out the front door I sighed and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower**

**I can't believe I was back here back to where I would have to deal with endless glares and whispers. I looked at the school and sighed "I hope this year is better than last" I thought to myself opening the doors I started to walk the hall already feeling the stares especially what happened last night with Jt. I saw Jt and quickly turned the other way as I heard him call after me I started to run. I knew this was grabbing the attention of so many people in the halls already starting more rumors of what was going as I ran I bumped into a tall figure knocking their papers out of their hands and myself to the ground whoever it was bent down to help me up and when I got a glimpse of their face I almost fainted it was the same guy who had almost ran me over last night**

**"Well this seems very familiar" He joked helping me up with a smile oh boy his smile was absolutely breath taking**

**"Um...I'm really clumsy sorry um...what are you doing here" I said knowing that I most have sounded like such an idiot I just couldn't form a sentence right with him**

**"It's alright and I'm a new teacher here at Degrassi" He said beginning to pick up his papers and I quickly bent down to help**

**"Oh um....what grade are you teaching" I asking praying it was grade ten **

**"Um...well I'm the new music teacher here I'm not sure if I have a sorten grade I think it's to all grades between nine and twelfth and get to choose if you want to take it you still get a grade but I think it's a choice between music and art" He said as we continued to pick help his papers**

**"Wow I love music" I said not completely lying I did love music I mean I listened to my radio all the time but I liked art more but I know my art teacher couldn't compete with him **

**"Well maybe you can sign up a lot of students have already and I promise if I almost hit you with my car again it's an easy A " He said giving the smile I had already fallen in love with again as we finished gathering his papers**

**"I will!" I said making a total fool of myself "I mean I will you know to learn more about music I love it so much I'll love to more about it" He just smiled at me and lightly touched my arm "Well I guess I'll see you in class um....Manny" He said remembering name from last night as he started to keep walking I forgot I hadn't asked him his name I started to go after him but was stopped by Craig stepping in front of me I know he wasn't doing it intentionally but he was just always coming in between me and this gorgeous man**

**"Hey Manny" Craig said sweetly **

**"Hey Craig" I said trying to be as sweet as I could though I was a little upset about him making me lose my shot at asking the new music teacher aka my Mystery hot teacher his name but I'll soon find out**


	3. This time you've cut me deep

**An Impossible Love**

**Chapter: This time you've cut me deep**

**"So who was that you were talking to" He asked looking in the direction "He" had gone into "Urgh I thought to myself I had to call him he or him I mean I didn't know his name thanks to Craig though I wasn't really mad at him I mean how could I be" I thought to myself**

**"Oh my god you won't believe it the new music teacher is the same guy that almost hit me last night" I said smiling brightly just thinking about him**

**"And that's a good thing" He said making sense I mean the guy almost did run me over but I found that much unimportant besides he was beautiful and he did get out and see if I was okay and offered to give me a lift**

**"Craig I was just saying that it was funny that the guy that almost hit me works here at degrassi" I said not sure if that was any better**

**"So did you have fun last night" He asked signing up for Music **

**"Yeah it was really fun I haven't had pizza and watched the little mermaid in a long time at least not with my family" I said slightly pushing past him and signing up for music he could feel him looking over my shoulder and giving me a confused look**

**"Music? I thought your thing was art I mean a while back Emma said you were amazing in art" He said shifting his backpack to his other shoulder**

**"Well I don't know I need a change in a lot of things" I said as I glared at Jt who was walking past "Manny please can we talk" He said looking at me then at Craig I could see the Jealousy and Hatred for Craig in his eyes **

**"Jt I don't want to talk to you ever not after what you said" I said ready to push past him but he stopped me**

**"Please Manny that's what this about can we just talk please give me a chance to apologize" I looked at Jt and then at Craig I sighed looking at Jt with his pleading eyes I couldn't say no "Alright Craig I'll see you later okay" Craig just nodded and walked away **

**"Thanks Manny" Jt said taking me by the hand and sitting me down on the steps in front of the foyer I rolled my eyes "Whatever you wanted to talk so talk" I said angrily**

**"Ok well listen I'm really sorry about what happened okay I just wasn't thinking, I was stupid, and selfish, and if you have it in your heart to forgive I promise I'll never hurt like that again I mean I like you so much Manny and I couldn't image what will happen if I lost you knowing it was all my fault" I looked down thinking about what he had said he seemed sorry but still what he had said hurt really bad**

**"But Jt what you said was really mean I mean how could you just answer me that" I said looking dead into his eyes**

**"Manny I don't know really I don't know it's just I saw with Craig talking and then you hug him..." **

**"It was a hug between friends I mean he was really nice last night after what happened with you he ran after me and invited me to his place after I almost got hit by a car and we had fun together he's really a good friend" I interrupted **

**"You almost got hit by a car are....wait he invited you to his house and you accepted god was I an idiot for thinking maybe last night when you wouldn't tale my calls that you were upset and just wasn't talking to me but you were off with Craig doing god's knows what" He said angrily I could feel my face become blood Red **

**"What?!" I shouted not caring about people looking on**

**"Oh please So I'm guessing that you and Craig just talked all night like you did last year at Paige's Birthday Party oh please" He shouted back grabbing now everyone's attention who was in the hall **

**"Your just like everyone else Jt!" I shouted at him about to turn and walk away**

**"You mean everyone who thinks your a slut and a tramp you know what I am because I tried so hard to tell everyone they were wrong about you that you weren't like that but the only person who was wrong was me" He screamed I felt tears stream down my face as I turned a round**

**"The only person who was wrong was me for thinking just because we've been friends since forever that you would know and know I would never do something like that" I said feeling everyone stare at us **

**"Yeah your right but the Manny I use to know would never do that and I actually thought you were still the old Manny just a little older and mature but your not the same Manny your different your exactly what everyone thinks you are and to be honest that's the only reason I had a crush on you or even asked you out easy score" He said my eyes opened wide and my heart fell onto the ground he hadn't just said that to me not Jt I couldn't believe and I could tell he didn't believe it either His eyes went wide as I started to back away from him shaking my head in disbelief new tears forming "Manny wait...." I couldn't stand to hear more I quickly ran away thinking to myself "Yeah great way to start off the new year" I could hear footsteps running behind but I didn't stop thinking it was Jt I had to have ran at least down the hall until I stopped and who I thought was Jt softly touched my shoulder**

**"Don't tou...." I quickly stopped It wasn't Jt It was............**

**I guess I'll leave you hanging and I guess you don't want to hear about Liberty. I know Jt said some really mean things to Manny sorry to any Jt/Manny fans out there I like them together to but this isn't a Manny/Jt fanfic**


	4. The only way to stop people from hurting...

**An Impossible Love**

**Chapter: The only way to stop people from hurting you is to hurt yourself**

**"Don't tou..."I quickly stopped it wasn't Jt it was...."him" great I thought he had heard and seen Jt make a complete fool of me in front of everyone**

**"Um...are you okay I saw what happened" He said softly I just looked at him and slid down a locker **

**"I'm fine I mean I have no feelings I don't deserve any I mean after what I did I only get what I deserve" I said breaking down into tears**

**"Listen um...Manny right no one deserves what he said about you I mean I know I'm just a teacher and know n...."He started but I cut him off quickly growing upset with him surprisingly though I found him very attractive and sweet he knew nothing about me**

**"Please I know your trying to help but please you don't know anything about me or anything that I've done so don't lecture me about what I do and don't deserve" I said getting up to walk away he lightly grabbed my arm and turned me around and as I pulled away my jacket lightly lifted up and I could see his eyes widened in surprise **

**"What is that" He said as I quickly pulled my jacket down **

**"Nothing please um..." I started not knowing his name**

**"Mr. Clark but call me Lance" He said looking at me with concern **

**"Listen I know what your trying to do and I don't need your help okay it's nothing really really I just have a cat and it has a scratching problem I promise it's nothing more " I said trying to convince him so he would just go away and mind his business**

**"Okay but if it turns out to be more I'll be here to help" He said placing his hand on my shoulder **

**"You can help me....You can stop everyone from talking behind my back, whispering and glaring at me even my friends hate me and The school's Ms. Perfect is making her personal duty to make my life hell forever and I finally thought that being with Jt would fix that but it didn't so sorry Mr. Clark I don't think you can help and I didn't even get started on my home life okay so please just do what you've come here to do and that's teach Music not try to be my own personal Superman" I said walking away now knowing I was wrong about this Lance or Mr. Clark he wasn't the man of my dreams he was just a younger Mr. Simpson someone who thought he could help students as well as teach them that's not what I need and not from him I don't even know him**

**"Manny I want to be a friend" He said I quickly turned around looking at him disgusted **

**"I don't want you to be my friend your not here to be my friend your here to be my teacher and that's it" I said storming away it was a official I soo hated this "Mr. Clark" I looked over my shoulder and saw him about to come after me but being stopped by Mr.Raditach talking to him I continued to walk down the hall turning the corner hopping everyone who had witnessed the scene had left but of course my luck had failed and she saw as I tried to turn back around and go back she saw and I knew she's make me feel like shit even after what Jt had done she was going to make things worst I could see it in her eyes the smirk on her face coming towards me and it was like she knew my pain and wanted to make it worst no matter how bad I felt I quickly stared backing up**

**"Ashley Please I don't need..." I started but she quickly cut me off**

**"What you don't need what another reason to fell like the trash you are all this is your fault Manny if you weren't such a slut I would feel bad for you but you Brought it among yourself you wonder why no guy can trust you and no guy wants a real relationship because all you are is a slut and I don't pity you I pity Jt for thinking he could change you make you a better person it's a shame and if you really wanted to become somewhat a better a person" She said looking at me in disgusting like I was not even human the words cut me like a knife I could feel tears streaming down my face as I quickly backed away not even trying to even explain anything to Ashley I didn't have it in me running into the Girls washroom**

**"Hun that was just mean I mean I know what she did was bad but don't you think you've put her through enough" Paige said to Ashley**

**"Paige like you always said I'm not mean I'm right and she deserves it after what she did to me she deserves it" Ashley said storming off to class**

**I pushed the door opened and began to pace crying until I could feel my stomach aching. I tried to keep pacing but I stopped and slid down in front of a stall door. I looked under each stall and pulled out a nail fail from my backpack and placing it at my arm and cutting my arm deep making sure it bled making sure it hurt. I wanted it to hurt I need it to hurt to get away from everything I could feel tears falling as I cut but this time it wasn't because of anything someone else it was because I what I did to myself and it though it may sound crazy it made me feel better to be the one hurting me and not anyone else. I loved how it felt though it wasn't the first time I've done but it was the first time I felt good about it. I've cut myself before but they were small and they didn't help though I knew that in a few minutes when I went back into the halls I would be hurting again in pain again right now I was in charge of that pain and that's how I wanted it to stay.**

**I'm kind of confused can you all tell if you want to hear about Liberty. I only am able to update on the weekend starting Wednesday I start school then.**


End file.
